Exposure of the human body to a low temperature environment may result in discomfort and, under extreme circumstances, localized tissue destruction, i.e. "frostbite", to inadequately protected bodily extremities. Hands and feet are particularly susceptable to frostbite due to their high surface area to volume ratio.
It is desirable that any thermal protection for the hands and feet not be unduly restrictive. Conventional methods which are adequate to protect hands and feet from low temperature damage can be cumbersome, particularly when the wearer is engaged in cold weather pursuits which require intermittent vigorous physical activity, such as skiing and mountaineering.